Pulse and Shatter
by PabuPower
Summary: Ever wonder what would've happened if the Lab Rats were taken away to the secret government facility in the episode, "You Posted What?" Welllllll here it is! (Warning: Strong T)
1. Chapter 1

**Recently I've been really obsessed with Lab Rats, and have read all of the fanfiction in the past month. While reading it I had this idea in my mind, what would have happened if they were actually taken away in the episode, "You Posted What." This is that story.**

 **It starts out the same as it did in the episode then merges into my story. So I must state in a disclaimer that everything belongs to Disney and Lab Rats and the only thing that belongs to me is the plot from the end of chapter one onwards.**

 **Enjoy….**

* * *

Bree's POV

"Great news guys they've got nothing on you, you're free to go," Tasha exclaims exiting the elevator with Mr. Davenport.

"I never said that," Agent Graham follows up trailing behind them.

"But you don't have any evidence that…"

"They're bionic humans, I don't need any more evidence." Agent Graham butts in interrupting Mr. Davenport.

"But I will be taking them away for a much more thorough examination."

"Where?" I say.

"A secure testing facility in the desert."

My brother's goofy side kicks in at the most inopportune time. "Oooo Area 51?"

"No."

"Area 52?"

"No"

"Area 53?"

"Nooooooo!"

"He's getting madder, I must be getting closer."

"You guys are gonna love working with him," Chase steps in laughing under his breath.

A thought then comes to my mind, "Hey, but what about Mr. Davenport? What's going to happen to him?"

"He's been harboring weapons of mass destruction. So, he'll be taken into custody. Pending my full report," he says gesturing to the book in this hands.

This is exactly what we were trying to prevent earlier this month when Perry found out our secret. No last resort pact will help this time.

"Okay it doesn't matter what happens to me but admit it you're never gonna let them go."

"Don't worry, lots of people thrive in solitary confinement."

I become frozen in shock. Did he just say solitary confinement?!

"Wait you're going to split them up?"

"Absolutely. They're too dangerous to leave together, so they'll be separated until they're no longer a threat."

"What does that mean," I exclaim finally starting to get frustrated.

"It means you're never gonna see each other again," Mr. Davenport says with a solemn look.

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. I glance at Chase and then Adam, I love these doofuses. And never seeing them again will kill me inside. This must be a nightmare!

Out of nowhere Tasha get's a call. Her face slowly begins to fill with worry as she talks to the person on the other end of the line and we wait with baited breath to find out what happened.

"Leo's hurt," was all she says. She runs to the kitchen to grab her purse and car keys and in a hurry she says, "I need to get to the hospital," and runs out the door.

"We're coming with you," Mr. Davenport says grabbing his coat but an agent stops him.

"Absolutely not," Agent Graham objects. "I'm instructed to keep you here," He begins to walk away to try and end the conversation.

"Agent Graham you have to let us go to the hospital to see Leo," Chase says running after him.

"Yeah, we don't even know what happened to him," I agree.

"He's injured. This isn't funny like all the times I hurt Chase," Adam follows.

"You're not going anywhere. Military transport will be here any second. You have seen the last of your friend, and each other.

"Agent Graham, please don't take them, take me," Mr. Davenport says in a last ditch effort to save us. "I'm obviously the brilliant mastermind. The brains behind the brawn. The smart behind the heart."

Seriously?

"Even when he's begging he finds a way to gloat," I joke.

"Go ahead, ask me anything. I bet you're wondering how a forty-three year old continues to defy father time." He laughs, to cut the tension.

"This is happening, whether you like it or not. And for the record, father time caught up with you long before we did." It was so longer funny.

"Let's go," he says, signaling the other agents.

Before we could object we were each being escorted out of our house by an agent. But when we arrived at the threshold of the door I paused. So many great memories were made at this house, and I'll never see it again.

"Get moving Subject B," the agent spoke up knocking me out of my thoughts.

"No," I hollered, "just give me a minute." Gratefully he complied.

I thought about the first time we met Leo, and the first time we got to go upstairs. We thought we were confident and ready to face the world but boy were we wrong. We still had a lot to learn. I thought about our first mission saving the town of Welcherville. We almost didn't make it but when we put our abilities together and worked as a team we learned there's nothing we can't do. I thought about all of the times we fought, like the time we were all trapped in space. But even through the ups and downs we've had I truly love my brothers. Adam is so funny and brave, he could have a tough exterior but deep down he has a heart of gold. Chase is so sensitive and sweet, he can be overprotective and overbearing at times but that's just because he cares. And Leo, my new brother…

"That's enough, let's go!"

"Noooo, I'm not ready just one more minute," I begged.

He looked me straight in the eyes and said very sternly, "It's time." This time I didn't object.

He returned back to his previous position behind my back and began to push me out. I used this last moment to turn my head around to face a tear stricken Mr. Davenport on the couch and mouthed goodbye.

As I approached the car I felt a new wave of dread wash over me. This is it. This is really really it! At least we were all being transported in the same car. I was comforted by the feeling of my brothers being there. They were the key to the last bit of sanity I had left. And having them there meant we still had a chance, even if I was just kidding myself.

I entered the car from the right side and was seated next to Chase who was in the middle seat. We were so close that our arms were touching. It was then that I noticed that he was shaking. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, not knowing if it was more for his comfort or mine.

It was deathly quiet in the car for no one dared to speak. All to be heard was our quick panicked breaths.

I then took a moment to take in my surroundings. There was a partition between the front and back seats with a tiny window presumably for the driver to communicate with us. But that was our only form of light because the windows were blacked out. Figures, they don't want us to know where we're going.

Like thunder I heard the thrum of the engine starting up and the car began to pull away. We were on our way to an uncertain hell.

"It's okay, it's all gonna be okay." I shakily let out.

I then heard the most heartbreaking sounds on Earth.

My brothers began to cry.

* * *

 **Sooooo what do you think. This is the first fanfic I've written in over a year and I'm a little rusty. Reviews would be very appreciated please. And I plan to update every Wednesday so you'll have a little something to come and read after the episode is over.**

 **Thank you, and see you next week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised here is your new chapter, right on time :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase's POV

After a seemingly never ending drive we finally arrived at our destination. The doors were swiftly opened and where I was expecting to be overcome with a burst of light I was overcome with darkness.

It was nighttime, which means it was at least a seven hour drive. That could potentially come in handy in the events of an escape. Well noted.

I exited the car with shaky legs and walked side by side with my siblings to the front of a building.

"Wait here, and don't try to run. We've got tracking devices on you. If you leave we will find you, and you will quickly be terminated."

The man disappeared behind a pair of steel doors. We were alone. But for how long?

"Anyone got a plan?" my sister asks looking at my brother and me with pleading faces.

"We don't let them separate us. We work best together as a team, if they isolate us we will be vulnerable. Which is exactly what they want."

"So we're going to fight our way out? That's risky! We don't know how many of them there are. We could easily be outnumbered."

"It's our only chance."

"We're going to die."

That's the first time I've heard Adam speak since we left the house. It was a bold statement, but it was possible. But instead of embracing the possibility I chose to keep positive. I am the mission leader and I will keep being mission leader until the very end.

"No we won't. We'll get through this... I promise."

I look at their faces and all I see is doubt and sadness. "Come here," I say and huddle them both into a group hug.

"I love you losers," Bree laughs.

"Yeah I love you guys," Adam chimes in.

"Me too," I agree.

"Alright break it up, break it up! It's time to go," a voice hollers.

We all jumped in shock. I never even heard anyone approach us.

We were lead trough the steel doors and up twelve staircases, also noted, to an office with hideous green walls and an overwhelming musky smell.

"Hello Subjects A, B, and C," a man greatly resembling enters the room.

"It's Adam, Bree, and Chase," Bree corrects him.

"Not here. Out there they may see you as humans with feelings and opinions, but I don't. I see you as you truly are. Machines... Machines that must be locked up and controlled."

"We will never let that happen," Adam hollers.

"I wouldn't raise your voice to me young man. I think I'm being very generous here."

"How is this generous," I ask trying to keep my cool.

"I'm going to let you say goodbye to one another one last time."

"We will not be separated," I scream.

I take a few steps forward. "You keep us together..."

"Not an option," he interrupts.

"Let me finish! You keep us together or we will fight."

"That would not be wise. If you choose to fight us, you will lose. End of story."

"Let's see," I challenge.

He picks up the phone and dials a number, never breaking eye contact with me the whole time. "They won't listen, just like you said. Send them in."

He slams the phone down and we ready our fighting stances and within seconds the door bursts in.

In comes three men in their mid to late thirties, and they were in doctors uniforms? Not at all what I was expecting.

Wait what was in their hands? Were those needles! I began to panic.

But that didn't last long because while we were in the state of shock they had injected the liquid into our arms.

I instantly began to feel dizzy and the room seemed to be spinning. The sounds got farther and farther away until they ceased and with that my world went black.

I woke up and instantly noticed I wasn't in a place I recognized. The floor was cold and hard and all I saw was complete darkness.

I reached out to explore my surroundings. Three of the four walls were cold and hard like the floor but the fourth wall had metal bars.

Like a prison cell.

I searched my mind to find out where I am and how I got here. Memories of the past twenty-four hours ran through my mind.

As it all came back I began to slip into panic.

"Adam! Bree!" I screamed, hoping for an answer I knew deep down I'd never get.

"Answer me please!"

I slithered back into the corner in my cell and put my head between my knees. I took deep breaths to keep calm but to no avail.

I was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

 **Did you like it? The fun has just begun! After this chapter the story really takes off and gets really angsty (you are warned) lolol.**

 **Next Wednesday chapter 3 will come out as well as the NEW LAB RATS EPISODE yayayayay. I believe it's titled, "Bob Zombie." I'm really excited, we've waited over a month!**

 **See you next Wednesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been having migraine after migraine for the past week and I don't know why, but I promised myself I would still get a chapter to you this week.**

 **I wanted to post this as soon as the new episode is over with as a little surprise. Hehe**

 **Chase as a flower girl = precious. Just saying :)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Adam's POV

I slowly drifted back into consciousness, and the first thing I noticed was dozens of tiny voices that sounded like they were getting closer.

"Shhhhh, he's waking up," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and noticed a bunch of men standing over me. Staring, as if expecting me to say something.

"Bree? Chase?" I questioned. My voice sounded hoarse and dry.

"Your brother and sister aren't here son." I noticed that voice! He was one of the men who attacked us earlier!

Then I began to become worried.

"What did you do to them? Where are they?"

"I am not in charge of them and I don't know where they are. But they were here earlier, the girl was a huge pain in the ass and that little one was whimpering like a baby the whole time."

He began to laugh at the memories and that made me furious!

"Don't you dare touch them ever! You hear me?"

"Calm down, we're done with them... for now. It happens to be your turn."

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked. My heart was racing, I now noticed that I wasn't able to move.

"I'm going to remove your chip and download a new program into it that will allow me to control and monitor your bionics. Then I will replace it back in your neck."

He slipped on a pair of gloves then began to advance towards me with a scalpel.

"Wait! Don't I get any anesthesia?"

He laughs under his breath. "See here, you are not technically human so humane laws do not apply to you. So why waste perfectly good anesthetic on you?"

If I wasn't already paralyzed I would be paralyzed in fear right now.

I felt the cold blade of the knife touch my neck and then overwhelming pain over came me.

Bree's POV

When everything is quiet you tend to make out sounds within the silence. Sometimes I have to convince myself that I'm just imagining them because most of the times they sound an awful lot like screams of terror.

The darkness plays with your mind as well. Sometimes I see them... my brothers that is. And when I realize I'm hallucinating I burst into a hysterical crying fit.

I clutch my neck where an incision was made only hours before and run my fingers along the wound.

It hurts but the pain means that everything is real and there is still a chance we can make it out alive. Even if it's just a slim one.

I need to think of a plan. But it's kind of hard without my brothers here. With Adam's strength and Chase's brilliant know-it-all mind, we could come up with a plan.

What's a girl to do?

Out of nowhere I notice a tingling sensation taking over my body. The room seems to become hotter by the second and my mind begins to cloud over.

"What's happening to me," I say out loud, knowing no one can hear.

Shockingly, the temperature switches and the room seems to get colder. My teeth begin to chatter and I run my hands up and down my arms trying to rub some warmth back into my body.

My chip then emits a high pitch scream that I've never heard it make before. I cover my ears to try to block out the sound but it doesn't help very much.

Something is obviously really wrong with me. I cry out hoping that someone, anyone will hear me and come to my aid. I must be dying! This has never happened to me before.

After an hour or so of this it finally comes to a halt. I drop to the floor tired and defeated, and roll onto my back. I stare up into the darkness and wonder what the hell just happened.

Eventually, I give in to the exhaustion and drift into a dreamless sleep.

? POV

"The tests worked sir, they all are under our control."

"Good job, that went exactly as planned. Let them have their rest because in the morning I have a whole new world of pain for them."

"Can I ask what is going to happen sir?"

"I have a little secret weapon up my sleeve, but you're just going to have to wait and see."

* * *

 **Yep, you're just going to have to wait and see what it is next week. It's going to be good. (insert evil laugh here) lol**

 **I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it has really encouraged me in my writing :) I'm glad you like it!**

 **I must say it was really hard writing for Adam and I still don't think I've really gotten his character to a place I wanted to just yet. I will be sure to work on this in future chapters.**

 **Once again thank you soooooo much!**


End file.
